Dances and Destinies
by OneHellOfAHeichou666
Summary: It started at the day of the orientation... (Attack on Titan Cameo inside)


**_Please read_**

**_This is basically just a rewrite of Ups and Downs of Dances. But it's a bit better and the advance wasn't as sudden._**

July 31st. It was a nice day; the sun was out, birds were chirping, it wasn't overly hot out: one could almost call it perfect. Except for one thing. High School Orientation. The mere thought of it just made Ciel shiver.

Ciel Phantomhive had never been popular, the exception being his teachers. He was thin, short, baby faced, pale, and well: nerdy. He never went outside on his own whim, he tired easily when it came to P.E, he couldn't even do a proper push up. What he excelled at, was his academics: advanced classes, extra credit, GATE, AVID, those were just part of Ciel's life by default: studying was his life. Even after middle school puberty eluded him, leaving him stranded in a sea of pubescent teens growing mustaches, chest hair and what not. Ciel was blessed ( or cursed, as he told himself ) with big blue eyes that screamed girly and greyish-blue hair which screamed freak to all of the so called 'normal' people around him, his shyness certainly didn't help his case either.

But it was his eyes that made **him **notice Ciel on that beautiful sunny day of July 31st.

The 'him' in question as a popular senior named Sebastian Michaelis. A tall, dark and handsome 18 year old who practically oozed natural charm. Culinary, Chemistry, Art, Accounting, Broadcasting... he could be anything he wanted. He was at the top of his class for 4 years in a row, starting in 8th grade. he was graced with Raven coloured hair and eyes just a shade darker than crimson. Oh yes, he was handsome, very handsome, a total 'chick magnet', his so called friends said. being at the top was very pleasant. Sebastian was considering a teaching career so he decided that it would be good to get some experience with some to be students, and so, he applied to be a senior mentor.

\Boring\ Was all Ciel thought through the opening speech, they wanted all of the soon-to-be freshmen to do all sorts of ridiculous things like jump when motioned to and cheer when told. /And utter waste of time/ Ciel was one of the few students sitting down and not participating. Ciel, in question, was wearing a simple white button up shirt and some old worn out jeans he'd grabbed last minute. When the opening speech was finally over, they herded all of the freshmen into groups with their senior mentors.

"Alright, settle down. We have tons to go over. Lets head to classroom J-3. Follow Levi if you will." Sebastian smiled at his group, hoping to ease the tension between all of them. the group grumbled and did as they were told, following the short, black haired male out of the auditorium. When they got to their classroom, the freshmen all got into a semi-circle while the two mentors remained standing.

"Alright you brats, I'm Levi, Rivaille. I'm going to have to deal with you punks so make it easy for me and you won't crash and burn, got it?" Levi, who was wearing what appeared to be beige pants, a light grey button up shirt, and a brown jacket with two wings on a breast pocket, punctuated his question with a ice melting glare which forced nods from the all male group.

Ciel, who was in this small group of freshmen, sighed, assessing his mentors with those big blue eyes of his. Those eyes happened to lock onto Sebastian's for a few seconds, causing a small shiver to go down Ciel's spine. There was something about the look the tall male was giving him, but Ciel just filed it away as curiosity and looked at Levi once more, who was chewing out a cocky looking green eyes teen with brown hair, for talking while he was talking.

"So, as I was saying, pay attention to Sebastian now." Levi jerked his thumb at Sebastian, giving him the go to speak.

"I'm terribly sorry about Levi's temper, he's better when you get to know him. Anyhow, I am Sebastian Michaelis, your senior mentor for the first semester. Levi and I are here to help you succeed. Just keep that in mind." Sebastian seemingly towered over Levi, he was form fitting black jeans and a white button up shirt with a jacket just like Levi's.

Sebastian's eyes locked onto Ciel's for a moment, seemingly mesmerized before he collected himself and started to lecture about how the school worked and such. After the lecture, they were forced to play 'team building games' and Levi seemed just about as annoyed as everyone else.

They got to know each other's names, the kid who talked earlier was named Eren apparently. After that, they toured the school grounds, most of the questions coming from Ciel, who never caught Sebastian eyeballing Ciel's bacK. Levi did, but he never said anything.

Just before they were dismissed, Sebastian pulled put slips of paper from his breast pocket.

"These papers have our contact information on them, you can reach us through Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr and of course Gmail. You could also text us if it is dire enough. I hope you enjoy your last weeks of summer vacation and I hope to hear from you all soon." Sebastian kept his eyes trained on Ciel during the last part, passing out the paper slips before waving goodbye and walking away with Levi.

Ciel stared at Sebastian's back as the senior left. There was something off about his mentor...

Once school started, they met with their mentors every 1st period, which was their Geography class. They talked about the school rules, events, and club rush which was coming up after the first dance of the year. All through out those weeks, Sebastian and Ciel would exchange glances, Sebastian's were admiring and Ciel's were questioning.

While Sebastian and Ciel were having their little staring contest of sorts, Levi and Eren were bickering at each other constantly, Levi telling the brown haired teen to shut his yap and Eren not doing so. Ah, high school.

it wasn't until the first Dance of the year that things finally started to get on track, well, at least for Sebastian and Ciel.

"Ciiiel!~ You look positively cute!" Ciel was wearing some nice dark, jeans and a white tee-shirt: he didn't know what the big deal was about. Maybe, 2 weeks into school, Ciel was popular with the girls and a punching bag for the guys and as much as Ciel tried, he could never shake either gender from himself.

"You think so Lizzy?" Ciel sighed; his blonde haired stalker insisted he call her so.

"Yes! There's no doubt about it!" She smiled, looking flamboyant in her nearly skin tight, multicoloured tank top and matching skirt. "Come on! They're going in!" She grabbed Ciel's wrist and practically dragged him into the gymnasium. The flashing strobe lights and deafening music was almost too much for the small blue eyed teen, combine that with the overwhelming smell of cologne and perfume, Ciel felt like he was about to faint. The obnoxious blonde let go of his wrist and squealed. "Look at all these cuuuute decorations!"

"Yes, they're all very cute Lizzy." /God help me/ Ciel pleaded in his mind.

"I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"Yes yes." The blonde ran off into the mass of bodies on the dance floor. "I'm not seeing her again." Ciel muttered gleefully as he waked towards the exit of the gym. Unfortunately one of his constant tormentors was attending the dance and he happened to see Ciel, all alone, walking towards a generally unsupervised area. The husky male motioned for his buddies to surround Ciel.

"Well well, the little 'ladies man' makes his appearance at last." A frightened Ciel backed away only to bump into one of his football buddies who secured a hand on his shoulder, the iron like grip almost crushing his small shoulder. The football captain smirked, his teeth and face perfect: a visually appealing mask concealing his true, ugly, nature. "You shouldn't have come here shrimp." A fist smashed into Ciel's cheek, the only thing stopping the frail teen from falling was the tight grip on his shoulder. The loud 'smack' itself was masked by the blaring music. Ciel's eyes watered as the spot swelled, a reddish bruise appearing on Ciel's pale cheek. Usually the bullies tended to stay away from his face so that was a shock to Ciel's jock raised his fist to strike Ciel again but it was caught much to both Ciel and the jock's surprise.

"I think you've done more than enough Darren." The smooth, accented voice was louder than the music and easily heard. Ciel's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Sebastian...?"

"Yours truly." Sebastian smiled, lowering the fist. "Did he do something to harm you? Why exactly does he deserve this treatment?"

Darren was rendered speechless by the onslaught of questions that he couldn't answer before shooed off his friends, including the one holding onto Ciel.

"If you say so, Michaelis." The jock then melted into the crowd without answering Sebastian's questions. Sebastian turned to the shocked Ciel whose mouth was agape and smiled that charming smile of his as he lifted Ciel's chin slightly, making the smaller male look at him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" The words barely registered in Ciel's mind, which was struggling to process what just happened.

"I... I'm okay..." Despite the booming music Sebastian was able to hear the timid reply.

"I'm glad you are, but that looks painful. I'll get you some ice, after all, it is my job to take care you." Ciel nodded hesitantly. Sebastian continued to smile, removing his finger from underneath Ciel's chin and walking over to the refreshments table to converse with a teacher. Ciel walked to the bathroom swiftly, fearing another encounter with Darren. It was only when he was safely in the bathroom that he let the tears slip from his eyes and down his cheeks. This was the perfect time for Sebastian to walk in with a small bag of ice. "I'm sorry it hurts, Ciel, here." Sebastian kneeled in front of Ciel and pressed the small bag against Ciel's swollen cheek gently. Ciel sniffled and whimpered when his cheek made contact with the cold bag. "Is that better?" Sebastian's tone was filled to the brim with genuine concern.

"Y-yes... Th... Thank you..."

"It's no trouble, I'm just sorry I couldn't have hit him back." Sebastian chuckled softly, repositioning the bag of ice ever so slightly which drew a soft hiss from Ciel. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Sebastian occasionally shifting the ice bag. When the bag of ice all but melted, Sebastian removed it and stood up. "Do you feel better, Ciel?"

"Yes, thank you." The swelling had decreased drastically.

"Like I stated a few weeks ago, I'm here to help you. Not just to succeed." Sebastian smiled again.

"Are there any other motives...?" Ciel's voice was hushed and somewhat timid.

"I've had my eye on you since the day I first saw you at orientation. I just, haven't had the time to talk to you in private yet." Ciel blinked, then blinked again, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not.

"But... Why?" Sebastian leaned in close to Ciel's face, almost so their noses touched.

"Perhaps I should _show_ you the answer, Hm?" Ciel could smell mint on Sebastian's breath, the intoxicating scent of cinnamon in Sebastian's hair, an over all calming scent.

"Wha...?" Ciel's question died off as Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's, the gentle, almost innocent kiss turning Ciel's brain to mush instantly. Sebastian backed off slowly, a smile grin on his lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for some time now, Ciel." Meanwhile, Ciel's thoughts were racing a mile a minute, trying to process what just happened. "Ciel?" Sebastian's smile faded, replaced with an unsightly frown. Ciel remained silent. "Oh... I see, you don't feel about me the same way..." Sebastian smiled wistfully, hands shoved into his pants pockets. "This is no fairy tale after all..."

"I... I..." Sebastian perked up slightly, waiting for Ciel to say something. "I've been watching you as well and I... Like you... A lot... Not just as a mentor." Sebastian's million dollar smile returned as Ciel's face turned red.

"Do you believe in love at fist sight?"

"Not really... My... Attraction towards you happened sometime during the second week when your were helping me with se homework..."

"Well it does exist." Ciel fidgeted, and played with the edge of his shirt, looking at the ground. Sebastian chuckled softly whispered "Please look at me Ciel, let me see those eyes." Ciel steadily shifted his gaze so he was looking into Sebastian's crimson pools. "Hey, Ciel,"

"What is it?"

"You're a virgin, right?" Ciel blushed to the roots of his hair. Sebastian chuckled again and kissed Ciel's blush. "That's good, because I want to be your first." If it's even possible, Ciel's blushed harder. "I'll be gentle, don't worry." Sebastian whispered huskily, gently pushing Ciel into a handicap bathroom stall.

"W-wait! N-not here!" Ciel squeaked, when his back touched the cold wall.

"Why not?~" Sebastian leaned in and nipped at Ciel's exposed neck, pinching the flesh lightly with his teeth.

"I won't be able to... Hide that... Please don't..." Sebastian sighed heavily

"Alright, but your chest is free game." With that, Sebastian began to tug off Ciel's shirt. When he was done with the task, Sebastian tossed the shirt onto a book kent for backpacks and latched onto one of Ciel's hardening nipples.

"Ah!" Sebastian removed his mouth from the nub and murmured against Ciel's skin.

"Hush Ciel, we cannot have anyone come looking for us..." Ciel trembled but nodded, new to these sensations because of his stupid delayed hormones. Sebastian continued to lavish Ciel's chest with kisses, licks and sucks, Ciel doing the best he could to keep quiet. Sebastian sucked on the spot right beneath Ciel's left nipple and Ciel moaned softly, resting a hand in Sebastian's ebony locks. "Ah, it seems I've found a sensitive spot~" He purred, sucking a bit harder on that particular spot. Ciel mewled, tugging on Sebastian's hair gently. Sebastian sucked and nipped the spot until a hickey appeared on the pale chest. "Mm, you're adorable." Sebastian's eyes roamed over Ciel's body, mapping it out with his fingers as he did so, the touch pleasant and comforting. "Ciel... You're perfect..." Ciel looked away.

"No I'm not. I'm ugly..." Ciel mumbled... repeating an insult he received daily that he was beginning to believe...

"Ciel. Don't say that. Please... Human beings lie: both to themselves and to others. Do not lie to yourself." Sebastian whispered against Ciel's navel. Ciel blushed, the hand in Sebastian's hair clenching.

"Alright..."

Sebastian smiled and fingered the button on Ciel's jeans, toying with it before he unbuttoned it.

"I'm glad you agree with me." He then unzipped Ciel's pants and pulled them down, exposing the bulge in Ciel's boxers and his smooth, pale thighs. Sebastian licked his lips, smirking slightly. "I see you're perfect below the waist as well." Ciel tugged on Sebastian's hair roughly, blushing.

"Shut up..."

"As you wish~" Sebastian chuckled and rubbed the tip of Ciel's erection through the thin material of his boxers, smirking when he felt it dampen more. Ciel moaned, his other hand fisting Sebastian's shirt sleeve. The black haired senior slowly slid the boxers down Ciel's hips and let them pool on the floor with his pants then leaned forward, breathing cool air over the heated tip.

"Nnh!"

"Do you like that Ciel?~"

"Mm... I love it..."

"Then you'll love what comes next as well~" Sebastian licked the tip before sucking it into his mouth. Ciel bit his lip hard to prevent himself from moaning too loudly as Sebastian began to suck on the pulsating member gently, slowly bobbing his head.

"Se-Sebastian...!" Said person hums in acknowledgment, vibrating Ciel's length. "Nnh!" Ciel bucked his hips slightly and Sebastian growled softly, hands keeping Ciel's hips against the bathroom wall. Ciel whined and tugged at Sebastian's charcoal locks, urging him to suck harder, which the elder complied to. "I... I... I'm close...!" Ciel half whined half whispered. Sebastian replied by sucking as hard as he could which broke that dam inside Ciel causing him to release his essence into Sebastian's mouth. The one on the receiving end gaged and backed off slightly to swallow Ciel's seed, licking Ciel's softening length afterwards.

"You taste utterly delectable Ciel~" Ciel blushed furiously, panting as he came down from his pleasure induced high. Sebastian smirked, standing up slowly. "Ready for what's next?"

"Th-there's more?"

"But of course Ciel~" The senior purrs, turning Ciel around so he facing the wall then pressing kisses against the bumps of Ciel's spine. "Just relax and do as I say, it'll feel good I promise." Ciel felt himself flush again, muttering an 'idiot' as Sebastian chuckled and nudged his nose between Ciel's pale ass cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"This." Sebastian then spread Ciel's cute little butt cheeks and prodded at Ciel's quivering entrance with the tip of his tongue.

"Nnh! N-not there! It's embarrassing!" The small teen squeaked, the blush only getting darker as the elder chuckled.

"It will be amazing in a moment." With that said Sebastian wiggled his tongue into the virgin hole, slicking up the pulsating, tight cavern with his tongue. Meanwhile Ciel was moaning as quietly as possible, muffling the sounds with the back of his hand as his thin legs trembled, the new sensations were almost too much for his small body to handle.

"Se-sebast...ian..." Smirking, said teen withdrew his tongue and licked over the hole teasingly.

"Yes Ciel?~"

"I-" Ciel bit his lip cutely before finishing his request. "I want you..." Smiling the older teen replied

"I know." Standing up, the raven haired male unzipped his pants, hissing when his throbbing cock bypassed his boxers and stuck out of the front of his pants. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Sebastian slid the leaking head in between Ciel's buttocks. "Please... Relax and take deep breaths, alright? I just want to make you feel good~" Sebastian purred into Freshmen's red ear, pinning Ciel to the cold bathroom wall with his clothed body.

"I... I will... Please... Give it to me... Sebastian..." Ciel whined softly, trying to get Sebastian's head to penetrate him.

"I thought you'd never ask~" The senior slowly slid his thick length in, trying to make the new sensation as pleasurable as possible as Ciel whimpered, blue eyes tearing up.

"It's so big... It... It won't fit... It hurts..." Ciel cried, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Hush, Ciel... The pain will be gone soon... It'll fit. I promise..." Sebastian cooed before thrusting in to the hilt, the tip of his cock striking a spot inside Ciel that made him see stars.

"Ah! Seb-Sebastian there! Please!" Sebastian smiled.

"Let your body adjust first, Ciel." The blue eyes freshmen whined, he felt ready enough.

"Just go god Dammit..." Ciel whined again, wiggling his hips.

"Since you asked so nicely." Sebastian cooed before he started to pound into that one spot at a steady, manageable pace, doing his best to make Ciel's 'first' as pleasurable as possible. When Ciel started to moan too loudly Sebastian stuck 2 fingers inside of Ciel's open mouth. "Someone might hear you Ciel..." Ciel whimpered his reply as he let Sebastian do as he wished with his body, sucking on Sebastian's fingers to avoid moaning too loudly. "Good boy Ciel~" To reward Ciel with his cooperation he moved his other hand around to Ciel's front and began to stroke Ciel's neglected length in sync with his thrusts which were becoming quicker by the minute. Ciel cried out, his small back arching as he felt himself grow nearer to his end, elbows bracing themselves on the wall in front of him."I... I'm going to cum soon..." Sebastian grunted as he pounded into Ciel harder. Ciel whimpered and sucked on Sebastian's fingers harder in response. A few more thrusts to Ciel's prostate sent Ciel over the edge, his cum splattering onto Sebastian's hand and the bathroom wall as he went limp, whimpering weakly every time Sebastian thrusted into his exhausted body. Sebastian moaned, withdrawing his fingers from Ciel's mouth and came into Ciel's tight ass when Ciel's walls squeezed his length, his hot orgasmic juices running down Ciel's thighs when it filled Ciel completely. Sighing contently, Sebastian pulled out of Ciel and sat down then gently pulling the spent Ciel into his lap. Ciel whimpered when he was pulled onto Sebastian's lap, cuddling the senior as best as he could in his awkward position.

"Sebas...tian... Th-thank you..." Said male chuckled

"It was my pleasure Ciel." Sebastian then stood up, taking Ciel with him. "I'm going to clean you up." Ciel just nodded and did his best not to collapse when he was back on his feet, leaning on the stall for support as Sebastian wiped down his sweaty body with a wet paper towel. The black haired teen then patted Ciel's inner thighs gently, wiping the evidence of Ciel's pleasure off and tossing it in the garbage. Sebastian then cleaned the wall and fetched Ciel's clothing from the floor, during them off before redressing Ciel, who didn't complain.

"Thank you..."

"Like I said Ciel, it was my pleasure." The tall teen chuckled, standing up, offering his hand to Ciel who took it happily.

"I... Love you." Sebastian was surprised for a second but then smiled softly, kissing Ciel on his good cheek sweetly.

"I love you too."

( Now tell me you guys, do you want me to make this into a his thing? like continued this? Because I think I could go somewhere from here. But I want your opinions. I tried to add some plot. Put in some cameos, I'll turn this into a cross over fic if I continue. Happy Reading. ;) R&R too. )


End file.
